The present invention relates to a collagen production promoter composition for promoting the production of collagen, which is one of the components of the extracellular matrix.
The shoots of plants are the stage before budding. In preparation for the budding, large amounts of active ingredients such as plant hormones are stored in the shoots. Medical treatments using these highly active ingredients have been known in Europe since the 1960s as xe2x80x9cGemmotherapyxe2x80x9d.
On the other hand, subject, aging proceeds in all organs of the body. However, looking at aging of the skin, which can be visually discerned, especially the face, which people easily focus their attention on, changes in appearance such as wrinkles and crow""s feet, stains and age spots, sagging, loss of tautness and gloss trouble many of the middle aged and elderly in the world, particularly women. Up until now, the need for an anti-aging cosmetic has been pointed to, but since there was much about the mechanism, definition, etc. of aging that had not been clear, in conventional cosmetics, the method had been adopted of trying to maintain moisture by adding biochemical product or synthetic polymer product such as a mucopolysaccharide, collagen. However, it became clearer that, with this alone, it was not possible to sufficiently prevent aging of the skin.
However, in recent years, there have been studies advanced on aging. As the causes for aging of the skin, viewed macroscopically, actual years has been an important factor. Further, drying, oxidation, the effects of sunlight (UV rays), etc. have been mentioned as direct factors relating to skin aging. Further, it has become clear that, at the skin of the face, there is a remarkable decline in the collagen fiber, which is the most important component of the matrix of the dermis. Further, it is suggested that the occurrence of wrinkles and crow""s feet and the loss of tautness are closely related to the decline in the collagen fiber.
In this way, when it comes to aging of the skin, various skin aging factors cause a decline in the proliferation of fibroblasts, important cells in the dermis, and the capability to biosynthesize collagen and the like, typical components of the extracellular matrix in the skin, and consequently cause a slowdown in the speed of turnover of the collagen etc. As a result, the elasticity of the skin is lost, wrinkles and sagging increase, and aging of the skin progresses.
Under the above-mentioned circumstances, there has been a demand for a collagen production promoter which promotes the biosynthesis of collagen, which is one of the important components in the dermis, so as to prevent aging of the skin and which is free from problems in safety.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a collagen production promoter composition having an action promoting biosynthesis of collagen, which is one of the important components of the extracellular matrix of the skin, by acting on the fibroblasts in the skin.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a collagen production promoter composition comprising an extract from a shoot of a tree belonging to Fagaceae Fagus, as an active component, in a base component.